


Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

by AreYOUToonEnough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYOUToonEnough/pseuds/AreYOUToonEnough
Summary: Zena Baize has spent the lion's share of her life being sold from owner to owner. She's never been anywhere long enough to make connections or develop attachments. When she is bought by Kylo Ren as a way to release tension, though, all of that is about to change...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The woman wasn’t sure where she was born, exactly. She knew that she was from some backwater planet in the Outer Rim, but she had been taken so young that she didn’t remember which one. She didn’t remember very much from her childhood, actually. Mostly, she remembered mother’s face and her baby brother. When she was four, though, she was taken by First Order-aligned smugglers. Now she was 20, and it had been sixteen years since she had last seen her family.

She had been bought and sold many times in the last sixteen years. She had never been in any place long enough to develop an accent, so she still spoke with her Outer Rim twang. Unfortunately, she seemed to have maintained Outer Rim “manners,” if they could even be called that. Female slaves were nearly always purchased for housekeeping or carnal duties. Either way, slave women were expected to be soft-spoken and subservient. She simply was not.

It was no surprise when her latest owners, a family of low-ranking humanoid nobles, decided to sell her just three weeks after buying her. Because she had moved around so much with very little time with her mother, she had never learned proper cleaning techniques. That is to say, she could clean efficiently, but not anywhere close to the exacting standards required by a noble family.

The woman stood on the central platform of Coruscant’s slave market. She was surrounded by women and girls of all shapes, sizes, and species. She waited disinterestedly, almost flippantly so, until it was her turn to be called to the front. 

“Next up we have Zena Baize! A 20-year-old female human, she has experience working in many different environments” the slimy auctioneer sneered as he got to the fun part. “Zena is still pure, a rarity for a girl her age!” His hands trailed down her body, coming to a stop on her ass. The (mostly male) audience hollered their approval. Zena rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s start bidding! Do I hear 10,000 credits?” Zena tuned out the auctioneer. She fully expected to be purchased by another well-to-do family, fail to live up to their lofty expectations, and be sold yet again. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was buying her….

~ ~ ~  
In the blink of an eye, Zena felt herself be whisked away by the First Order captain and escorted onto a large, stately cruiser. She had never been on a ship so large nor seen so many troopers in one place. She turned toward the captain.

“So,” she started, taking a deep breath, “I’m sure you want me to- “

The captain rolled his eyes. “You’re not for me. I’ve been sent to buy a pleasure slave for Kylo Ren.”

“Right…Kylo Ren.” Zena had heard his name before, but had no real idea who he was or what he looked like. It simply had never affected her much.  
The captain laughed. “You don’t have a clue who that is, do you?”

“Not really, honestly,” Zena said.

“Well, you’re about to find out,” The captain smirked as the two came to a stop in front of a door deep within the recesses of the ship.

The captain knocked on the door. “Sir! I have what you requested.”

A melancholy voice answered “Good…. Send her in.”

The captain opened the door, shoved Zena toward it, and grinned sadisitically. “Good luck, girl.”

Zena winced as the door closed behind her and a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows. She was in her new home.


	2. Zena's Welcome

As Zena’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to make out the man standing before her. She made out dark hair, dark eyes, and a strong, angular face. Just as she was working out its contours, she felt a sudden blow on her cheek.

“A slave never, EVER, looks her master in the face!” The man thundered, his eyes filled with rage. “I would think by your age you would know that!”

Zena may not have learned much about submission, but she did know a thing or two about self-preservation. She immediately lowered her gaze and adopted a submissive stance, slumping her shoulders and staring at her feet. “My apologies, Master.” 

Kylo smiled slightly. “Your accent… Not many slaves retain their Outer Rim accents past the age of 12 or so. Yet yours is still present. Why?”

Zena dared look up, focusing her gaze on his chin so as to avoid another blow. “I-I moved around a lot, Master. You see, I was taken from my family when I was just 4. Not many people have a use for a slave that young, unless they want to adopt them. No one did. I bounced around the galaxy until I ended up here. I never did learn proper cleaning, though.” 

Kylo let out a chuckle. “Well, that’s just as well, because you’re not here for cleaning duties… We have droids and servants for that. No, I’m a very busy man. Very stressed. And when a man gets stressed, he needs someone to take it out on…. Do you follow?”

Zena nodded, still not daring to meet his eyes. “I do, sir. I have to tell you, I am a virgin.”

“I know.” Kylo replied. “I told my captain to pick out the prettiest girl who was still a virgin. I don’t want have time to deal with diseases.”

Zena smirked a little at the thought of such a powerful man being worried about something a lowly slave like her could do to him. This was not a wise move. She reeled as her new master slapped her other cheek. 

“Bitch! I will not warn you again about respecting your master!” He shouted, causing Zena to tremble. 

“Yes, Master. I am sorry, Master!” In a sudden burst of inspiration, Zena prostrated herself before Kylo to make herself seem as submissive as possible. “Please do not punish me sir! Your slave never learned proper behavior Master! But she wishes to please you!” 

Kylo’s tone softened. “Well…. By your age that’s not much of an excuse, but you do have a point. I’ll just have to teach you like a child until you learn how to behave. Rise.” He began walking through his chambers, seemingly intent on reaching a room. Zena pulled herself up and followed quickly behind him.

He entered a small room, containing just a bed, desk, chair, and a small chest of drawers.

“This will be your room, slave. When you’re not needed in mine, of course.” 

Zena nodded. She felt a twinge of excitement at the prospect of having her own quarters, something she hadn’t had since she was six, and then only for two weeks in between owners. 

“Since you’re a virgin, I’d like to show you what will be expected of you. Disrobe.”

Zena nodded, taking off her ugly slave tunic without hesitation. She was not particularly nervous about being naked in front of his volatile yet handsome man. She may never have had sex, but she had made out with other slaves before. 

“Sit on the bed. Legs spread” Kylo ordered, his voice low.

Zena was quite surprised, but obeyed quickly. Surely, he wasn’t going to…?

But he was. Kylo smiled at her, a semblance of human kindness appearing in his eyes. “Before I can expect you to pleasure me, you must experience it yourself. That way, you’ll understand why I need what I do.” 

With that, Kylo knelt down in front of her. He gently reached out and started to rub her slit with his calloused fingers. Zena moaned in pleasure.   
Kylo then slowly inserted one finger into her entrance. She groaned in pain at first but was soon grinding on his finger. Kylo’s eyes darkened with arousal. “For a virgin, you sure do moan like a slut.”

Zena was too overwhelmed to reply. 

Kylo then leaned in and began to gently tongue Zena’s clit. Her toes curled in pleasure and she began to plead for an orgasm. 

“Oh Master, please let me cum! I need it so bad, it feels so good, oh Force, please!” Her begging fell on deaf ears as Kylo continued to gently lick her, keeping her just short of a climax.

“Please, Master! I’ll do anything! I just need to cum, oh please!”

Kylo puckered his lips and began to suck on her clit. Ever so slightly, he nodded his head to give permission.

Zena came hard, moaning. She fell back on her new bed, tired and satisfied. Kylo wiped his mouth and stood up.

“Did that feel good, slut?”

“Yes, Master,” Zena panted happily.

“I’m glad. Now that you know how good sex can be, I fully expect you to perform at your full capacity. You won’t cum again until I’m satisfied you’ve become a truly submissive whore for me. I’d advise you rest. I have business to attend to, but when I return tonight I will expect you to be ready to submit to discipline and please me like I pleased you. You may not leave your room.”

To emphasize his point, Kylo stepped out and locked the door. Baffled at this strange man’s behavior, Zena covered herself with her blankets and slowly nodded off, not at all sure what to expect in this strange environment.


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's angry and Zena is the one who will pay.

Zena awoke with a start. For a moment, she had the peculiar sensation of not knowing where she was. It took her a moment to remember she was in her new “home” with her new master. As she was working out the details, she heard a loud bang. Was it the door? No, it was coming from the hallway. She crept out of bed and put her ear to the door, listening intently. 

The sound of objects crashing mixed with screaming so anguished it almost sounded like wailing. 

“WHY CAN’T THEY SEE MY POWER?! WHY WON’T THEY PUT ME IN CONTROL?” 

She started a bit when she realized it was her master. He seemed more like a fifteen-year-old boy than a brutal warlord. 

Before she had much time to ponder this, she heard another bang. This time, it was indeed a knock on the door as an object crashed into it. Almost instantly, the door slid open, and there stood her master, his normally pale face flushed with rage.

“YOU! Slut! You will obey your master now… The time has come for you to serve your purpose. The only thing you’re good for!”

Zena nodded, eyes downcast. She knew only unspeakable horrors could occur if she disobeyed her new master. This was not the time for establishing independence. 

Kylo roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the maze of rooms. Zena was starting to wonder how one ship could house such a large expanse of rooms for just one occupant when they reached the one he had been set on. He pulled her inside and then locked the door. 

“Now, slave,” Kylo started, his eyes glinting with malice, “Master has been disrespected. This will never do. When I am disrespected, I must hurt you.”

Zena felt an indescribable sensation in her lower stomach. Sure, most of her was apprehensive, but she was no stranger to physical punishment. But the rest of her was… excited? The thought of this tall, strangely handsome man disciplining her made her tremble with arousal.

Kylo roughly pulled her towards a desk. 

“Bend over. Grab the edge. Do not try and reach back to stop me, or there will be hell to pay.”

Zena obeyed him and assumed the position. Her face flushed when she realized her arousal was trickling down her legs. She hoped Kylo wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately for her, he did.

“My, my. What is this, girl? Is this exciting for you? Hmm?” He gently poked a gloved finger in her entrance, and his eyes widened when he noticed how wet she was. He lightly traced his thumb over her clit, making her moan.

“I hope you’re this excited after your punishment…” he murmured, removing his thumb and causing Zena to groan in disappointment. 

He wiped his fingers on her thighs. Zena was just contemplating the strange sensation when she felt a hard crack on her ass. She gasped.

“You may be a virgin, but you’re a bona fide whore. I’ve never met a girl so eager to submit. You were truly born to be a slave.” 

The rest of her spanking followed in a similar fashion, Kylo’s gloved hands slapping her round, delicate ass. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. Zena whimpered in relief. However, after a brief pause, she soon discovered her master was not yet satisfied. He walked to the wall, selected a implement, and returned, lightly slapping his own palm with it.

“This, Zena,” he murmured, gently tracing his fingertips on her red, sore ass, “Is a paddle. They’re generally used for disciplining naughty schoolchildren. However, what I have here is no ordinary paddle. It’s used to beat exceptionally insubordinate senior cadets at the Stormtrooper Academy. I hope to show you what you can expect as punishment if you fuck up, even the slightest bit, whilst you are employed here.”

Zena screamed as the paddle drove into her ass. A stinging sort of heat spread throughout her entire ass, all at once. Tears trickled down her face as Kylo continued to beat her.

Kylo punctuated each smack with a stern word of admonishment “THIS-IS-FOR-WHAT-I-WENT-THROUGH! YOU-ARE-ONLY-A-STRESS-BALL-FOR-ME! YOU-ARE-A-NATURAL-BORN-WHORE! YOU-DESERVE-THIS!”

The tears were streaming down Zena’s face by the time Kylo had finished beating her. She was so worked up she didn’t even notice she was no longer being hit.

“Please Master!” She sobbed “I’ll be a good girl! I promise! No hit!” Her language began to regress to early childhood as she begged for the pain to stop.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed, sobbing in her master’s arms. With a start, she realized Kylo had used the Force to drag a bed from the other side of the room over to them. She couldn’t help being mildly impressed even through the pain. 

Kylo gently rubbed her shoulders. “Shhhh, shhhh baby. It’ll be all right. You took your paddling like a good slave should. It won’t always hurt this much. Shhh.” His unexpected kindness after such a brutal paddling made Zena sob harder. To her horror, she noticed that it appeared as if her pussy had been weeping too. Her thighs were coated with vaginal fluids.

Kylo had noticed. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear: “I know how you’ll feel better…” and began to work his magic on her clit. He gently rubbed it with his gloved fingers while he kissed Zena’s neck. He was rubbing her so good and she just couldn’t take it. She started to shake with pleasure and need.

“Go ahead and cum, girl. You earned it.” Zena didn’t have to hear this twice. She let go and came hard, her pussy contracting and her clit throbbing. She screamed with pleasure and for a few seconds, the fire in her ass was gone. Then, she snapped back to reality, dizzy with pleasure and pain.

“Let’s rest a bit before we get down to… well, fucking,” Kylo grinned, almost bashfully. “I know you just took a nap, but I’m guessing another won’t hurt?”

Zena nodded. Kylo smiled and left the bed.

“Please don’t go!” Zena begged, desperate for this man, her tormentor and comforter, to stay with her. 

“I’m not, girl. I’m just getting this-“ He quickly came back with healing gel. “This won’t take the sting out completely. It’s not meant to, I want you to suffer somewhat because that is the lot of the slave. But it’ll make it bearable. I need you to be comfortable on your back for later…”

With surprising care, he rubbed the gel on Zena’s ass. She moaned in relief as some of the sting evaporated instantly. 

Kylo wiped his hands then got back into bed. “Let us rest, sweet slave.”

Zena and Kylo embraced, then gently drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this! It's my first fanfic but I think it's coming along well!


	4. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally takes Zena's virginity and then things go awry.

Zena woke up around an hour later. She whimpered as she felt the throbbing in her ass resume. She wanted to rub out the sting but she was trapped in an embrace with Kylo. She tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. She settled back down and studied Kylo’s face in the semi-darkness. It was so thin, almost gaunt, as if he had been undergoing a large amount of stress. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to be here with such a volatile, childlike man. But what could she do? They were on a ship. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. 

A few minutes later, Kylo started to stir. Zena quickly looked down to avoid another beating.

Kylo yawned. “Ahhh, that was nice. How do you feel, girl?”

Zena wasn’t sure how to respond, so she went with a neutral answer. “Disciplined, sir.”

He smiled. “Good. Now, lay on your back.” Kylo got out of bed and began to disrobe. Zena watched, fascinated, as she saw the thin man’s muscles-No wonder the beating had hurt so much! Soon, her eyes trailed down to something more relevant. His cock sprang out of his pants, a solid seven inches and thick as her wrist. She shuddered, not sure how her virgin pussy would take it all. 

Kylo saw her looking and smirked. “My eyes are up here, slut. God, you really are a whore, aren’t you?” He came back to bed with a set of restraints. “A woman’s first time can be… difficult, even for one as slutty as yourself. I’m going to restrain your arms, just in case.” 

Kylo tied her left arm to the headboard, and then her right. Zena whimpered as the pressure on her wrists, the fire in her ass, and the anticipation of being deflowered combined into a cocktail of tension. Kylo smirked at the sight of Zena squirming in her restraints. 

“Be still, bitch. Or I’ll have to give you a taste of the lash,” Kylo gently dragged a finger down Zena’s body, stopping just above her clit. “Let’s see how you’re feeling, whore.” His smile was shark like as he found her clit to be throbbing and her pussy to be wet. 

“That’s a good whore. Do you want to be fucked, bitch? Do you?!” he shouted when Zena didn’t answer. 

“Yes master! Oh yes, please!” Zena was afraid, but her pussy didn’t lie. Part of her wanted her master to take her virginity, even if she was apprehensive. 

Kylo started to finger her pussy, pumping his right index finger in and out roughly. She groaned as his calluses rubbed her sensitive walls too harshly. 

“Shut up! Whores moan or take it in silence. You will NOT disrespect me!” Kylo added another finger and thrust faster. Zena bit her cheek as she attempted to keep the pain inside. All of a sudden, Kylo curled his fingers inside her. Zena gasped and arched her back.

“You like it now, don’t you bitch?” Zena did, but she was still frightened by her master’s mercurial temperament. She nodded enthusiastically. 

Kylo removed his fingers and bent down, gently licking Zena’s clit once again. She couldn’t help herself and moaned like the good whore Kylo wanted her to be. 

Kylo stopped and Zena groaned in disappointment. “Sorry, slave. It’s my turn now.”

Kylo was already rock hard at the prospect of taking Zena’s virginity. Unable to wait any further, he moved closer, rubbed his cock a bit, and then guided himself into Zena’s entrance. She gasped as he went deeper and deeper, each inch causing her more and more pain. Finally, Kylo had buried himself in Zena’s tight pussy. For a minute he remained without moving, letting Zena adjust to the sense of fullness. Slowly, he began rocking his hips and moving in and out. Zena continued to whimper, which turned into agonized groans as Kylo started to move faster and faster, slamming himself into her. 

Kylo’s face had an almost animalistic expression of pleasure as he ravaged his new slave. Her pussy felt so fucking good and tight around his cock, he hadn’t ever been in a pussy so tight. He could have fucked her for ages, but eventually he looked down at her face and saw her agonized expression. With a flash of sympathy, Kylo thrusted a few more times before he came, moaning in pleasure as his cum flooded the young virgin’s pussy. 

After a moment, he pulled out, his cock already softening. Zena could hardly believe it was over. A pained sensation between her legs joined the throbbing in her ass to create perfectly synchronized agony. Tears trickled down her face as she realized that she had bled down her thighs. 

Kylo was about to scold her for crying when he noticed the blood. Oh. He wiped a tear from her face and looked at her almost softly. “Don’t cry, little one. I’ll be back with a towel.” He tugged on his underwear and pants and was heading to the room’s en suite bathroom when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Damn it! I instructed everyone to leave me alone!” He angrily stalked towards the door, not giving his naked and newly deflowered slave a second thought. Zena’s cheeks burned red as Kylo opened the door to reveal a stormtrooper.

“This had better be important!” Kylo snarled. 

The trooper was about to reply when all three of them felt a large boom. The ship started to rattle and Zena screamed in fear.


	5. Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but here's a short update!

Items began falling from shelves as the ship continued to shake. Zena screamed when it seemed like a jar would fall on her head. Miraculously, Kylo looked over and used the Force to send it flying across the room. The trooper lay face down on the ground, arms over his helmet, in a desperate attempt to shield himself. With great effort, Kylo managed to steady all the items in the room, and after a few moments of pure terror, the ship stopped moving. Kylo let all the items fall gently on their shelves and then glanced at the cowering stormtrooper. 

“To serve and protect, huh?” He snorted. “Give me your ID. I’m going to have you demoted.”

“Yes sir. But, I need to give you the message!” The trooper exclaimed.

“What message?” Kylo asked.

“The girl! You need to dispose of her immediately. Supreme Leader has decreed that”

Kylo cut him off. “Listen, you coward! I don’t have to listen to you. I’ll take orders from no one less than the Supreme Leader himself. The girl stays.”

The stormtrooper nodded hurriedly and scurried off. Luckily for him, Kylo was so distracted by the mysterious order that he completely forgot to get his ID.

Kylo’s eyes softened as he looked at Zena, pale from fear and bloodstained from her fucking.

“I’m sorry, girl.” Kylo returned to the bathroom, wetted a washcloth, and came back, gently cleaning the blood from her thighs. He dried her with a warm towel. 

“Now, I won’t get rid of you without a direct order. But if I get one, there is nothing we can do. It’s more than my position’s worth to disobey. Understood?”

Zena nodded, her eyes wide. She had resigned herself to life as a skivvy or a sex slave, but she had never considered the possibility that she might be straight-up MURDERED. She started to tremble from fear. Kylo misunderstood this as being from the cold. He turned to the shelf nearest him and produced a heavy blanket. 

He undid Zena’s restraints and settled her into the bed. He wrapped the blanket around her and, in a rare moment of kindness, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I will return. I need to talk to that fool Hux about the explosion.”

With that, Kylo strode out of the room, leaving Zena confused and alone, again.


	6. Kylo's Turn

Kylo's POV

Kylo angrily stalked through the halls, his fury growing with every step. He couldn’t have anything, could he? Not the respect he deserved, not the power he deserved, not even a damn sex slave. He badly needed something to release his stress on. If not a sex slave, well…. Let’s just say the lower-ranking troopers had better sleep with one eye open.

Eventually, he arrived at what he was aiming for: The shrine to his grandfather, Darth Vader. Kylo knelt in front of the battered helmet and prayed to his grandfather.

“Oh Grandfather, please help me. I cannot tolerate even another hour of this hell! I need your guidance, your strength. Oh please,” Kylo murmured.

Generally, of course, when Kylo prayed like this, nothing happened. He may come to an epiphany on his own, but he never truly felt like Vader was directly intervening. This time, however, something was different. Kylo seemed to sense bright lights in the distance. Just as he was about to stand up for a better view, his surroundings shifted. Suddenly, he seemed to be one with the Force, as he was floating high above his surroundings. But he wasn’t on the ship anymore. Instead, he was on a dusty, backwater planet. Zena’s home? Kylo thought.

He stretched his eyes for any sign of life, but he saw only sand. I hate the sand. It’s gritty and rough and gets everywhere, thought Kylo. Then, he focused properly. He saw a little blonde boy, about nine years old, standing with his mother. It was a nice scene, Kylo thought, but irrelevant. Then he saw a foul-looking alien, resembling some kind of insect, come towards them. He watched intently.

“Get back to work! Did I say you could take a break? I don’t think so!” The alien snarled, his ugly face tightening with anger.

“I’m so sorry Master Watto, Ani was feeling sick, I just wanted to-“

The woman was cut off with a slap to the face. “Shut up! Put the brat to bed and then get back to work, Shmi!” 

“Yes, Master Watto,” Shmi bowed her head and hurried off with the little boy.

Huh, thought Kylo, I wonder what that was about-

And then it hit him.

He was on Tatooine. That woman was Shmi, his great-grandmother. And Ani? That was Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather, as a small boy.

His surroundings began to blur, and then he was back on his ship, kneeling in front of his maternal grandfather’s helmet. He heard Hux’s voice in the distance and groaned. He was going to have to deal with him before even thinking of speaking to Snoke. As he was about to stand up, Kylo sank to his knees again, his mind reeling in shock.

He was descended from slaves. If Anakin had not been in the right place at the right time with the right skills, then he, Kylo, would be a slave himself. 

As these thoughts were crashing through his head, a smirking Hux walked through the door Kylo had forgotten to close.


End file.
